April
by Mird
Summary: Three days in April, written in backwards order, showing a strange love triangle with more than three sides. Pairings are WAY to complicated to explain in this character limit, so you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my twentieth story. It is written the same way as March (if you haven't read that, read it now. And review. I like reviews.) with the first chapter being one day, the second being the day before that, etc. for three days with three different points of view.

The pairings are WAY too complicated to explain without giving away the plot, so just read, okay? Thanks.

* * *

April 16th

Winry's POV

I yawned, tired from working on that damn automail all last night. But hopefully, today would be a day to look forward to, if I had planned it right.

"Hey, Winry." I jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind me. I spun around in my chair, staring wide-eyed at the speaker.

Oh. It was just Ed.

Why does he have to be so HOT?

I was sitting in a tiny plastic chair on the front porch, my eyelids drooping from lack of sleep. Ed was leaning against the railing casually, smiling slightly. Flirting? Maybe.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, resting my arms on the back of the chair. "I thought you were going into town."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Al?"

He shook his head. "No, I- Oh! There she is!" I looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw, to my surprise, an average-height, brown-haired girl. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt, as well as a smile.

"Hello, Edward!" she called, waving in his direction. He waved back and gave a small, cute smile.

I was shocked. I didn't think this would happen just because...

I tried to forget my worries. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. "Ed, who's that?" I asked, trying to sound simply curious instead of showing that my brain was dripping out my ears.

"This is Stephanie," Ed replied, draping his left arm around her shoulders as she reached the stairs. "We met in town yesterday, at a coffee shop. There were no empty tables so we ended up sitting together, and we got to know each other pretty well."

My mind was racing. Ed? Had a girlfriend? No. No way. Now. Fucking. Way. I didn't mean for it to go THAT far...

Wait. It still wasn't confirmed. They might just be friends- there is a one in infinity chance that could just be FRIENDS.

"So, you're...A couple?" I questioned, praying for the answer to be...

"Yes."

...Not that.

I suppose I should have felt happy for him as he walked off, talking and laughing with her. How could I feel jealous, when I had brought it onto myself? Was I just being selfish, not wanting him to be happy with her? Wanting him to love me and me alone, even though I hadn't done the same for him?


	2. Chapter 2

This explains why Ed got a girlfriend and Winry thought it was her fault. Or at least, it SHOULD.

April 15th

Ed's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was my fault, I knew it- I should have told her how I felt before she had the chance to get together with him. I was just being selfish, expecting her to love me even though I had never done the same for her.

_I should just tell her how I feel..._ But I couldn't, there was no way I could now, not when I would undoubtedly break someone's heart: I wouldn't be able to keep living if she said she didn't love me, but her boyfriend's heart would be shattered if she said that she DID.

He doesn't deserve to have any more heartbreak. If it was anyone else, I would have punched them in the face and said "GET AWAY FROM HER!! SHE'S MINE!"

But this was different. How could I do that to Alphonse? He deserved to have someone to love him like that, someone besides me. I loved him because we were family. Winry just loved him because she loved him. How could I take that away from him?

I'd have to pretend it didn't bother me. I do that for everything; pretend I don't care. I'd let them be happy together. I mean, it's not like they could DO anything, right? Al still doesn't have his body back, so...

What am I thinking? Al's too innocent to do that, anyways. They'll just be like normal boyfriend and girlfriend, going on dates, holding hands, telling each other "I love you."

...Maybe _I_ should get a girlfriend.

* * *

You know what happens next. Or you would, if you paid at least a little bit of attention in the last chapter…

The next chapter is the last one. It shalt be added tomorroweth!


	3. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER

March 14th

Al's POV

"Alphonse."

Winry's voice was firm, but nervous. I turned around to look at her, without standing up from the couch.

"Yeah?" I replied, not really a question, not really an answer.

She bit her lip, and sighed. "I need you to answer truthfully. Do you like me?"

I was surprised. What a strange question..."Of course I like you, Winry," I assured her.

"No, that's not I mean. Do you, like...LIKE like me? Like LOVE me?"

"Wha- No! Winry, I only like you as a friend." At which point I realized this might not have been the best thing to say. "Why?" I asked, filled with a feeling of dread.

"Okay, good," Winry sighed. "Al, I need your help with something. See, I...I love your brother."

I nodded. "That makes sense. It's pretty obvious that he loves you too...So, have you told him?"

Winry's eyes widened in shock. "No! I can't! The boy has to make the first move, not the girl!"

I laughed. "Oh, come on! Says WHO? Don't girls usually OBJECT when people say stuff like that? Besides, you know Ed would never have enough nerve to do that."

"I know," said Winry. "That's why I need your help. We're going to pretend to be together, make Ed jealous, and then he'll be SURE to make the move!"*

"...Are you SURE that's going to work?" I asked doubtfully.

Winry nodded confidently. "By this time in two days, I guarantee I will have Ed as my boyfriend!"

* * *

*My friends did that to me once…It didn't really work.

Poor Winry. Poor Ed.

…What do you think Winry would do if Al had said 'yes'?

BWA HA HA, I TOLD YOU THE PAIRINGS WERE COMPLICATED!!!! Fake AlWin, fake EdxOC, and REAL EdWin that doesn't even count!


End file.
